Bad Day To Let Go
by Christina Anton
Summary: Ami has had a really bad day. Let her tell you about it...


Bad Day to Let Go (PG) by Christina Anton  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. It is owned   
by Naoko Takeuchi and some other people that I   
can never remember.  
  
It was stupid. I know that. I couldn't   
stop myself though. After all the years of   
patiently enduring all the crap I get from   
people who don't understand me, I snapped.  
  
It happened in gym class at about 9:30 AM.   
We were playing basketball, which I don't like   
much and am not very good at, but I tried my   
best. There were three others on my team. One   
was a friend of sorts, and the other two were   
people that I thought might actually do   
something that class. The first game we played,   
the two only caught the ball when it was thrown   
to them and hardly ever moved their feet. The   
second game was like that, as was the third. By   
the fourth game, I was very frustrated with   
them. Through all the games, my friend and I did   
all of the work. The other two just stood and   
watched, only playing if they were forced to.  
  
Here is how the fourth game went: the two   
just stood in the middle of the court while my   
friend and I did our best to play against three   
other people. In order for one of our opponents   
to not make a score, I knocked the ball out of   
bounds when it left her hand before it would   
make it to the basket. One of the girls doing   
nothing said to me, "Baka, even I know you're   
not supposed to make the ball go out of bounds."   
I then told her in a heated voice why I did it   
and just kept playing. Here comes the start of   
this mess. After watching the ball come two feet   
near them and them not even trying to get the   
ball, I tell the one closest to me, which just   
happened to be the one that had spoken to me   
before, "Would you two move around and actually   
play the game?" I admit that I used a harsher   
tone than I should have, and I knew the girl   
liked to fight. She responded by saying, "We   
would if you'd actually pass the ball to us!"   
That made me angry. I should have let it go and   
kept on playing, but everything I had had to   
deal with for the past several years seemed to   
come crashing down on me. I shot back, "I would   
if you would actually move around and get the   
ball!" By now, she was in my face and I was in   
hers. All of the other girls were watching, and   
the sensei was over on the other side of the gym   
with the boys. The girl said, "What are you   
gonna do about it, ne?" She shoved me. I guess I   
hadn't moved back as far as she wanted me to,   
mostly because I hadn't wanted to. She shoved me   
again. I was almost to the wall and didn't want   
to be shoved into it, so the next time she went   
to shove me, I put my hand up to push her hands   
out of the way. I guess she thought I was going   
to push her back, because she then started   
hitting me. I was very angry then, so I started   
hitting her back. The fight was all a blur to   
me. I know I kicked her in the abdomen a few   
times and I was hitting her with my fists. I   
later learned that I had hit her in the jaw and   
bruised her ribs.  
  
By the time the sensei had broken us up, I   
wasn't hurt at all except for a scratch on my   
knuckle that probably had come from hitting her   
in the jaw. I couldn't stop shaking. The sensei   
sent the other girl to the office and told me to   
stay where I was while he got the class to calm   
down.  
  
Class was ending then, and the sensei sent   
everyone to get changed. He walked me to the   
assistant principal's office. I walked in and   
the assistant principal and the girl were   
sitting across from each other.  
  
I was still shaking, and when the   
assistant principal gestured for me to take a   
seat, I was releived. The sensei told her what   
he saw happen, and he even defended me a little.   
He then left the room and closed the door behind   
him.  
  
The assistant principal then asked me what   
had happened. Apparently she had talked to the   
other girl before I had come into the room. Our   
views on what happened mostly matched, and the   
assistant principal ws happy that we were honest   
with her. The other girl and I apologized to   
each other, and because of that, we weren't sent   
home that day. However, we both did get a three   
day out of school suspension. Needless to say, I   
really didn't like that. I kept thinking, "How   
will my mother react?" She had said to me once   
that if someone were to start hittin me, I was   
to defend myself. But I was NOT to start the   
fight myself. I hadn't thrown the first punch,   
but I guess my words had.  
  
All that day, people were talking about   
it. A few of my teachers hadn't heard about it   
for which I am glad. I worried about what my   
mother would say when I got home. The assistant   
principal had called the hospital that my mother   
works at to tell her about what had happened and   
what the consequences were.  
  
When my friends had heard, they were   
shocked to say the least. Usagi-chan said to me,   
"YOU got into a fight like THAT Ami-chan!?! What   
got into you!?!" What got into me? Everything is   
what got into me. People don't seem to think that   
I have a breaking point. I guess the girl's   
refusing to do anything was the 'straw that broke   
the camel's back'.  
  
When I got home that day, my mother was   
waiting for me. The first thing she said to me   
was, "Explain yourself young lady." I put my   
books down, and explained to her what had   
happened. Even though I hadn't hit her first,   
she was still very angry at me. My punishments   
were that I was not allowed to go out with my   
friends, not to call anyone on the phone unless   
it was an emergency, not to get on the computer   
(I have my own private one, but rules are   
rules), and to do the dishes and clean the house   
for the three days I'm suspended. I was also to   
get up and do everything just as if I were going   
to school every morning. Later that night   
though, she had calmed down and been a bit more   
lenient. She changed the punishments to: not   
going out with my friends, not getting on the   
computer until school would be out for the day,   
doing the dishes and cleaning the house, and   
getting up early. At least now I can call my   
friends, and I don't use THAT computer much   
anyway.  
  
I admit I do deserve the punishments. Mom   
won't be there to see that I follow them most of   
the time, but she trusts me enough to follow   
them, and I will. It is just going to be hard to   
go out with my friends and fight evil monsters.  
  
It is morning now and my mother is at   
work. Luna and Artemis are at the window waiting   
for me to let them in. They don't look happy.   
It's going to be a long three days.  
  
End  
  
Author's Notes: A lot of the things in this   
story really happened to me. I did get into a   
stupid fight and that is how it started and what   
I remember of it. I picked Ami for the character   
for it to happen to because she's my favorite SM   
character and she is a lot like me. I read alot,   
am smarter than alot of the other students at my   
school (though I don't have an IQ of 300), and   
I'm also a virgo, if that will explain my   
personality any. Remember everyone, fighting is   
not the answer for petty disputes :)  
  
Oh, if you want to know why I put the no computer   
punishment in, it's because my mom really did do   
that to me. It was one of the worst ones for me   
because I love my computer so much.  
  
Started: 12/5/00  
Finished: 12/7/00  
  
Email me at daylin@sailorsenshi.i-p.com and tell   
me what you think. 


End file.
